1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium encoded with a display control program executed on a computer of a display having a display portion capable of providing stereoscopic display, a display, a display system, and a display control method.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image processing device for displaying a plurality of pieces of display video image data (such as a thumbnail or an icon) in alignment in accordance with prescribed criteria has conventionally been proposed. In an image processing device disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-115467, a plurality of object groups displayed in coordination are displayed such that they are continuously arranged in a manner three-dimensionally curved in an elliptical shape. In addition, an object serving as the reference is displayed with a large size in the center and objects are displayed in a manner gradually decreasing in size as they are more distant from the center. Thus, a user can search for a video image in a desired portion from among a series of video images.
According to a configuration of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-115467, though a plurality of objects are three-dimensionally displayed, they can only two-dimensionally be displayed on an actual display device and hence reality of the displayed objects provided to the user has been limited.